I won't believe in fairytales anymore
by Lukera
Summary: You don't need a bloody-glass shoe-poison apple-fairytale. A hint? well it's about Jimmy and Sebby. Maybe some angst, maybe some romance, maybe some humor. BAD English ;   not my native.Sorry 'bout that fellas.


AN: Hi there! It's my very first fic and I hope you guys enjoy it! :)) Lemme give you a hint

It's about Sebbie, and Jimmy!

Enjoy, and reviews are LOVED

**Maybe I won't belive in fairytales anymore.**

01

It wasn't a real bomb. Well, not all of it. Only one pack was a real smtex of the three of them. He and Jim had gone through as much as 20 scenarios at the pool to that night. And they had agreed with laseres instead of rifles and two fake smetexs.

God. Sebastian was glad that tey've done that.

He ran down from the nearest roof top when he heard and saw - through the moniter - the gun go off. After a few seconds he heard the bomd going off as well, he almost yelled out for his lover. Sebastian cursed as he saw the flames and cracked bits of the pool. The bomb didn't go BOOM right away. The bullet hit the folly pack, but it gave a tight nunge to the real one. Probably giving Jim to back away as fast as he can from the semtex. A pair of blue eyes scanned the ruins, looking for his lover. A wave of painc rose as Sebastian tried but gaining nothing. He was about call out Jim's name. Not caring his 'friends' would hear his voice or not.

Then suddenly something on his left shifted a bit. Rolling down some concreat off of itself. Sebastian quickly turned to it and helped the rock off. When he could finally see the dusted westwood and mad-glittering pair of eyes he let out a breath. He didn't even noticed he was holding it in. Jim coughed and propped himself up. Slightly wincing at the tight pain in his shoulder. Before Jim could say a thing Sebastian threw his arm around the small-dusted man's neck, cradling him. Jim tried another attempt to say something about jarring his brocken arm. But he shut his mouth when he felt the exarmy dog, now his rightarm man was shaking. Sebastian couldn't say a thing until he felt a soft touch on his cheek. He couldn't believe his voice.

"I thought..I lost you."

"Well, here I am."

"You scared the shit out of me. Do you know that?"

Jim didn't answer to his man's question. He knew Sherlock and his loyal puppy would survive. He knew Sebastian tried everything to make him stay at home tonight. By pretendidng to be sick. A small, but genuine smile itched his lips. He knew that he wasn't going to die. But he noticed, when the bomb was going off, he was scared as well as Sebastian. Not of dying. Hell no. He feared that if he did die here, what would happen to his man. His love.

A small, but genuine smile itched his lips. And Jim didn't let his mind push it down. As Sebastian made an eyecontact him, Jim pouted.

"Sorry mum, I got durt on my pretty clothes."

Sebastian almost laughed out loud at the dirt-covered man's words if he hadn't heard the sirens getting louder every second. Gently helping Jim up, both of them could see the other two figgures struggling out of the water. The lean figure and the sturdy figure was lying down on the broken pool floor. Gasping for breath and holding their hands tight. Sebastian held Jim's hand in his as well. Limping and staggering the madman and his dog started to the corridor that would lead them out.

"I'll give them a another game."

"Thought you would"

"It'll be better than this one. I've-"

"After you get patched up and get some sleep. You're way past your bed time young man."

Sebasian smiled as he walked along his pouting madman.

He won't believe in fucking Cindrella or Snowwhite or whatever they've got.

He had something way much better than that.

**Maybe I won't belive in fairytales anymore.**

Jesuse, I'm so sorry for my bad English guys..I cant help it ;ㅁ;ㅁ;ㅁ;

Whew boy am I glad that ended..there'll be more :)) a LOT more I'm sorry that I'll have to torture your eyes for a while.

PLZ fell free to tell me any ideas about the later later chapers..I'll try as hard as I can not to ruin it :))

REVIWS ARE LOVED


End file.
